


Tony The Friendly Ghost

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 16:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11740386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: Loosely based on Daily AU prompt submitted by thescriptorium: “you convinced me that our last apartment was haunted by throwing drawers open and breaking glasses whenever i came home, but it turns out you just didnt like the neighbors and wanted an excuse to move” AUStephen pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. Did he even want to contemplate why his boyfriend had taken the time to rig their apartment to make it look like they had a ghost infestation?





	Tony The Friendly Ghost

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Tony Przyjazny Duszek ~Tłumaczenie~](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13383276) by [Tony_DallasEve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony_DallasEve/pseuds/Tony_DallasEve)



Stephen examined the contraption attached subtly to the outside of the utensil drawer in the kitchen. He had yanked the drawer all the way out of it’s pocket, revealing what looked to be a remote-operated system for opening the drawer from afar. Stephen did not recall adding that feature to the drawers of his home. Just like how he didn’t recall adding the same feature to the doors and windows of the apartment.

This would certainly explain the “ghost” who had suddenly started haunting his apartment three days ago. In fact, Stephen even knew that ghost’s name now: Tony Stark.

Stephen pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. Did he even want to contemplate why his boyfriend had taken the time to rig their apartment to make it look like they had a ghost infestation?

Despite his annoyance, Stephen chuckled at the memory of Tony standing tall and determined in the middle of that very kitchen, arguing that their apartment was haunted. He’d been cute. His cheeks had been pink with indignation as he threw out every pop culture reference about ghosts. When Stephen had said, “I thought you didn’t believe in the supernatural?” Tony had even gone so far as to wrap Stephen up tightly in a hug as he confessed a deep belief in spirits and the afterlife.

Stephen frowned. He’d just realized Tony’s hug had most likely been a distraction so Stephen wouldn’t catch on to his act too soon.

The lock on the front door of the apartment jingled. Stephen listened as the door swung open and waited until he heard Tony mutter to himself to exit the kitchen and greet his boyfriend.

“Hi, Honey,” Stephen said, keeping his tone light and teasing.

Tony jolted in surprise as he shut the door behind him. His lilac suit was rumpled and there was an oil stain on one of the lapels. He’d had to get his hands dirty at work today, it seemed.  

“Was traffic that bad, or did you get off of work early?” Tony checked his wristwatch. Tony loved his new tech and gadgets, but he also loved a good old-fashioned wristwatch. “Ah, early,” Tony answered his own question.

Stephen strolled up to Tony and kissed him on the cheek. “I have good news for you.”

Tony’s interest piqued.He shrugged off his suit jacket and hung it on the coat rack by the door. “What kind of good news?”

Stephen smiled. He walked backward toward the kitchen and crooked his finger at Tony.

Tony’s eyes widened with curiosity and excitement. He followed.

Stephen could read in Tony’s eyes what kind of surprise his boyfriend thought he was about to receive and it had nothing to do with the automatic drawer opener. Knowing that, Stephen smirked as he leaned against the kitchen counter. He jutted out his hips and chest just enough to appeal to a baser part of Tony’s brain to distract him from Stephen’s machinations.

Tony’s eyes roved over Stephen’s body. He smiled as he stepped into Stephen’s space, his body close enough for Stephen to feel the warmth radiating from him but not enough to touch.

Stephen leaned into Tony until his mouth hovered over Tony’s ear. “I found the ghost.”

Tony jerked his head back in surprise, and Stephen yanked open the drawer so Tony’s contraption showed.

“It turns out our ghost is an engineer by the name of Tony,” Stephen said, lightly.

Tony’s lips formed a thin line. He stared at the device he’d planted on the drawer. A calculating light entered his eyes. He glanced at Stephen then at the contraption. He crossed his arms over his chest. “Huh. What a coincidence.”

“Tony.” Stephen sighed in exasperation.

“Are you sure the ghost’s name is Tony? I’m getting more of a Malcolm vibe.”

“Tony,” Stephen said again. He took Tony’s hand in his and brushed his thumb along Tony’s knuckles. “Why did you rig our apartment so it would look like we have a ghost?”

“You have a lot of circumstantial evidence but no definitive proof.”  

Stephen gave Tony a deadpanned look.

Tony took a deep breath and released it. “Okay. I’m the ghost, and I did it because I want to move out of this place.”

“And you didn’t tell me you wanted to move out, because…?”

“Because.” Tony didn’t continue. Stephen knew if he kept quiet and waited for Tony to continue, eventually Tony would give him a full answer.

Tony fidgeted under Stephen’s waiting gaze.

Finally, he crossed his arms and sighed. “Because, you have lived here for a few years now, it’s close to where you work, and our rent is pretty damn good.”

“Those are good reasons to stay, but they aren’t good reasons for why you didn’t want to tell me that you wanted to move out.” Stephen held out his hand for Tony to take again, and Tony did so with a tight squeeze. “I’m not going to get mad just because you want to move somewhere else. Unless, you’re planning on moving us to a dumpster, and even then I won’t be mad. I’ll mostly be trying to figure out why my boyfriend suddenly wants to live in the trash.”

Tony chortled and shook his head. “I promise I don’t want to live in the trash. I just want to live somewhere a little more in between our two jobs. Plus, we aren’t as broke as we used to be, so we can move somewhere nicer. Somewhere where we can’t hear everything our neighbors do at three in the morning.”

Stephen sighed wistfully. “That does sound nice.”

“I know. It was my idea.”

Stephen playfully acted offended then kissed Tony on the temple. “All right, Casper. We’ll look into it.”

“Good, because I’ve already checked out a few places online, and…”

Stephen smiled at the excitement in Tony’s tone, and nodded along as Tony spoke.

As ridiculous as Tony could be sometimes, Stephen loved his little ghost.


End file.
